Ezreal as it gets
by Ventis
Summary: Lately Leona has been acting very friendly to our Prodigal Explorer. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Folks and summoners I am Ventis and this is my first fanfic ever so any and all reviews are welcome.

"I do not own League Of Legends or any of their champions so riot please don't drop the sue hammer on me"

* * *

_Ezreals Pov_

Welcome to Summoners Rift!

The all familiar voice rang out as I bought my Dorans blade and health pot and yes a warding trinket but no one uses those….right? "Ezreal…" I looked over to see my support Leona call out to me. Me and Leona are paired up a lot but I hardly know anything about her. "Yea what's up Leo?" I asked quizzically. She held up two all familiar items for me to see. "Would you like me to start a Dorans shield or a relic shield this time?" she asked me.

I looked to see who we were facing. Our team consisted of Shen going top, Vi in the jungle and Vel'koz as our mid laner. The enemy team had Renekton in the top lane, Elise in the jungle, Katerina in their mid-lane, And as for their bot lane…. Oh great Cait and lux. Lux I don't have a problem with since us being best friends and all. But Cait…was a different story. That girl has it out for me. Every time she sees me she always tries to hunt me down. Jayce says she apparently has a thing for me. Yea a "Imma hunt you down and put a bullet through your skull" kind of thing.

"Start with a relic shield since Caits gonna be on me a lot. I kind of need the heal to stay alive and not feed." I finally answered her question. She laughed at my joke and bought the shield, a sight ward and 2 biscuits and her warding trinket. "Today must suck for you Shen, both Kat and Elise on the enemy team? The league must hate you." Vi said as she gave the ninja a pat on the back. Said Ninja just glared and went to his lane. Apparently Elise and Kat have a thing for a friendly neighborhood ninja. Kat I can kind of see but Elise was a whole other story.

After Leashing for Vi at her red buff Me and Leo went to our lane. I made the mistake of walking into the bottom bush with no vision. Cait and Lux were waiting for me! I got Lux rooted and Caits peacemaker in my face. Luckily I shifted out of there before I could take any more damage. The rest of the Laning phase went smoothly I just focused on last hitting the minions and keeping an eye out for ganks. I saw Vi coming down to gank so me and Leo got ready but Cait and Lux went on me first. Leo and I got rooted by lux so Leo couldn't use her zenith blade for the counter engage. We both got Lux lazered and Cait was prepping her Ace in the hole. "Trust me love this is going to hurt you more than it's gonna hurt me." Cait said with a smile. I thought I was done for if Vi hadn't blocked the shot "Awww was that supposed to hurt cait?" Vi taunted as she used her ultimate to knock up Cait. Leo and I were free from the root and now we engaged on them. Leo used her ultimate to prevent them from getting away. While Lux and Cait were stunned I fired off my True Shot Barrage getting the double kill. The rest of the game went on smoothly with every one ending up with positive scores.

After the victory we all headed to the tram to take us back to our homes. "Great game today guys…and alien creature thing. Nice double kill Ez I'm sure Cait's gonna give me an earful when I get back but hey it was worth it" Vi Said as she patted my back. I just laughed and proceeded to look out the window and enjoying the view. Strangely enough I felt as if someone was watching me the whole trip but every time I went to check all I saw was every one minding their own business. Until Vel'koz tapped my shoulder "The shield woman has been watching you for quite some time now. Look at the reflection in the window." Vel'koz told me. Sure enough Leona was staring right at me.

The tram finally arrived at the Institute and we departed for our homes. "Ezreal wait up!" I turned to see Leona running towards me "Oh hey Leo what's up? Did you need something?" I said. Weird Leo never talks to me after a game I thought to myself. She smiled at me. I could feel my face getting hot for some reason maybe I'm getting sick. "Good game today Ezreal, You were fantastic!" She exclaimed. "Nah it was all you Leo a Carry is nothing without his support" I said smiling.

_Third Person POV_

Leona Blushed when she heard Ezreals praise. She cleared her throat and asked "Say if you aren't doing anything later would you like to go get something to eat? We could go down to Gragas's pub for a bite. We could just sit and relax. I know this is sudden but…" before she could finish Ezreal nodded and smiled "sure I am getting kind of hungry. That game pretty much drained me." The support smiled and nodded "ok let's go then. Oh and it will my treat" Before the boy could even change his mind he was dragged off.

"Humans and their strange courting rituals." Vel'koz said as he came out of hiding. Being the seeker of knowledge that he is he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to witness firsthand the interaction of the human race. "More data must be gathered to reach a final conclusion."

* * *

Me:And that's it for now. How did I do guys?

Ezreal: Terrible. You have bad grammar and your writing style is bad. Please uninstall word noob

Leona: I like the idea and effort just poorly executed.

Me: T.T you guys are brutal. Please readers R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter. This time I decided to do a longer chapter because I felt like the last one was too short. If anyone is interested in beta reading or want to help me come up with ideas just let me know.

Ezreal: "Please don't. He's so bad nothing can help at this point"

Leona: "Ezreal be nice. He's the only one who's smart enough to see that you and I are meant to be."

Ezreal: "….fine"

Me: "hehehe someone's whipped."

Leona &amp; Ezreal: "Ventis does not own League Of Legends or their champions."

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

_Third Person Pov_

Our duo finally reached the pub. Inside were most of the Champions just sitting and relaxing while having conversations with one another. At the bar area you could see Twisted Fate and Graves having a drinking contest while Olaf was chanting "CHUG CHUG CHUG" to edge them on. Overall everyone looked like they were having fun. "Let's find a place to sit shall we?" Leona said as she pulled Ezreal over to a table near the back. "Hello welcome to the Explosive Pub, here are your complementary glasses of water." The voice of a young woman said. Our duo looked up to see a familiar face. "Oh hey Riven I didn't know you worked here" Ezreal said as he greeted her. Said exile smiled back in her battle bunny outfit. "Yea I just started here today. I needed some extra money so Gragas asked me to work here cause he thought my outfit would bring in the customers." She smiled sheepishly.

After ordering and eating their food Ez and Leo remained in their seats and started talking. "So what brought this sudden change? I mean we usually talk during a game. Wait don't tell me you've fallen for me." The explorer jokingly said. He failed to notice the faint blush on the Sun woman's face "ehehe I just wanted to get to know you better outside of the rift. We are paired up a lot by the summoner's but we hardly ever converse about our personal lives. The only thing I know about you is that you like to explore and you live in Piltover but other than that nothing." Ezreal just smiled and nodded "well how about this for every question I answer you answer one too. I kind of want to know more about you too." He said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

Leona blushed and nodded "So why do you like to explore so much? Was it something your parents wanted you to do?" The Sun Woman asked. Ezreal gave a short laugh and replied "No it was something that just happened one day. I was in class and bored so I decided to sneak out and explore the underground of Piltover. I made a map of the area and when the city heard they hired me to explore and make more maps for them. Believe it or not my parents wanted me to stay in school, but I guess adventuring is just in my blood." Leona nodded and smiled "So my turn. Why did you join the League? Did you join for the money and glory?" The explorer asked. Leona thought about it for a while "I guess I joined so I could protect people while in combat. I don't like killing others which must seem strange to you since I was born on a mountain full of blood thirsty warriors. I was always a problem child." She finished with a laugh. Ezreal gave her a look of disbelief "_A problem child? Leo a problem child? No way_" The explorer thought. "Why don't you live at the institute like most of the other champion's? Do you have a job like Caitlyn and Vi that requires you to stay in Piltover?" This had always bugged Leona. She wished she could see Ezreal more so she could have conversations like these. "I really don't live in Piltover anymore. I only ever go back if it's for business or visiting my family. I actually live really close to the institute in an apartment. If you want you can visit sometime!" Ezreal said with a cheeky smile that melted our Sun warrior's heart.

After a bit of back and forth our duo decided it was finally time to leave. Ezreal walked Leona back to her home back at the institute. But little did they know they were being followed by a certain Demacian princess "_Why is Ezreal with her of all people? Were they on a date? No it can't be everyone knows you and Ez are meant to be. Maybe they are just walking home in the same direction._" Lux told herself. The princess has always had a thing for the explorer but was never vocal about it. She would always flirt with him and he would flirt back but other than that nothing. "You are very bad gathering information human. I suggest a new tactic if you wish to gather more on those two" a voice startled Lux. She turned to see a big Purple eye staring at her. It took all her might not to scream and give away her position. "I see you are also interested in the courting ritual." When Vel'koz said courting Lux's eyes turned hollow and her expression turned dark. "Courting? That's impossible. Everyone knows Ez belongs to Lux. Because Lux loves Ez the most. Ez can't live without his Lux." Lux said in a creepy voice. Vel'koz could only stare at the crazed girl in interest "_This one is unstable but more variables means more data can be gathered. This is getting interesting._" The void creature thought as he looked ahead at our duo.

"Hey do you know what the deal is with the love triangle Shen's got going on? I can kind of understand Kat's reasoning being the whole Ionia Vs Noxus thing that happened but Elise is kind of random." Ezreal asked the Sun warrior. No one really knows what goes on in the head of the Kinkou Ninja. Ezreal has been on his team countless times but Shen always remained silent. "From what I heard Shen went to the Shadow Isles to check the place out for a mission. I guess he met Elise there and she fell for him. I heard this all from a drunk Gragas so don't expect much haha" Leona said. The pair finally reached Leona's room which was located in the support area of the institute. "Thank you for coming with me to dinner tonight. I had a good time. We should do it again sometime." Leona said with a smile. Ezreal smiled back "Yea I'd like that, well g'night leo" what Leona did next surprised our explorer. Leona gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Both champions' faces were bright red "Good night Ezreal!" Leona said quickly as she rushed into her room. Poor Ezreal could only just stare at the door wide eye'd and red faced. His hand went to touch the cheek Leona had just kissed.

As Ezreal was making his way home, still in a daze over what had just transpired he was shot at by a very familiar sheriff. "That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss." The Voice Caitlyn rang out above him. "Hey Cait what's up?" Ezreal greeted her as if nothing happened. Ezreal was used to getting shot at by Cait so this is nothing new to him. Cait could only glare at him and sigh "You know why I'm here Blondie." Cait said in an aggravated voice. Ezreal just laughed "What you're finally gonna profess your undying love for me?" Ezreal said jokingly. Cait's face lit up like a Christmas tree "N-N-NO Y-YOU FOOL I'M HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME TO YOUR FAMILY!" Cait shouted at the boy. Ezreal just laughed "Ah but you didn't deny that you love me. So I guess Jayce was right. Look Cait I know you're upset that I left Piltover but you have to understand I couldn't be there anymore. My parents didn't want me to do the thing I love doing most… I'm sorry" Before the sheriff could respond Ezreal shifted away. "You idiot...I don't care about what your parents think….I just want you back home….with me"

Ezreal finally reached his apartment and notice that his lights were on "Great he's here…" he said gloomily. He opened the door to reveal his worst nightmare and roommate "HEY WHAT'S UP EZ DRAVEN MISSED YOU!" Yes our poor hero shared an apartment with the Glorious Executioner Draven. Draven gave Ezreal a bone crushing hug "Draven was worried where his buddy Ez was. You should have called Draven." He said as a fountain of tears came rushing out. "Draven….Let go….Can't…breath….no…air" Ezreal as he was losing the ability to speak. Draven finally let go and Ezreal fell to the ground gasping for air. "Jeez Draven chill out would ya? You're starting to act like my mom. _and Lux._" Draven just laughed "Sorry Draven just didn't want his practice dummy to turn up missing." Ezreal just glared at his roommate and proceeded to hop in his bed for some rest.

_Leona's room_

Our sun warrior had just finished taking her shower and was preparing to go to bed. "_I can't believe I kissed him…well his cheek. Maybe he thinks I'm weird. No no no people kiss each other good night all the time… right? Well he didn't say he didn't like it…But then again he didn't say he did. It's ok Leo just calm down. Let's just go to sleep and we can worry about this in the morning…maybe I should pay him a visit tomorrow he did say he lived close to here. If he avoids me then he thinks I'm weird…but if he doesn't then I guess he likes me? No no no don't get ahead of yourself. If doesn't he avoid you then no need to rush things._" The sun warrior said as she turned off her lights and went to her bed. That night she dreamed of a certain explorer.

* * *

And that's it folks. I guess you could say this chapter was longer than the last one. Which was my goal. I feel like I should make them longer per chapter –Shrugs-

Ezreal: or maybe you should just stop writing period.

Leona: EZREAL!

Please R&amp;R


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I know I haven't been updating lately and I'm sorry. I've been studying for finals and school and such. I just wanted to let you know I'm still writing and am currently working on chapter 3 for "Ezreal as it gets." Im thankful for the review and follows guys. And I'm also announcing a few side projects. One involves shen and how he got wrapped up in the kat and elise mess and the other is a prequel to Ezreal as it gets. If you guys want to beta read or want to help let me know through a PM. Thanks guys!

Ezreal: SHUT UP we're trying to sleep!

Leona: EZREAL!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I said I had another chapter didn't I? Again sorry for taking so long to finally update.

Ezreal: And here I thought the madness was finally over.

Leona: ….Do you really not like the idea of being together –teary eyed-

Ezreal: ! No leo of course. I just don't like the idea of a nub writing our love story.

Me: Please R&amp;R -_-

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking"_

* * *

The next morning Leona decided to follow through on her visit to Ezreal. "Now the summoners said that his apartment should be around here. AHA here it is, top floor room 3." Today certain champions had a break from being summoned and luckily for Leona she and Ezreal were on that break list. So that meant wearing casual clothes which she was excited about. Our sun goddess was sporting a yellow t-shirt that hugged her body in all the right places. The shirt read "Sun Power or feed" in orange. She had on tight fitting blue jeans and her metal boots were replaced with a pair of sneakers. "Finally I can rid myself of that armor for a day and relax" She said as she made her way up to Ezreals apartment. She finally reached the apartment and rang the doorbell. To her surprise Draven opened the door. "Why hello sweet cheeks what can Draven do to I mean FOR you?" Draven said. Leona glared and replied seething "I'm sorry I must have the wrong place. I'm looking for Ezreal, not a lunatic." Draven just laughed while Leona turned into one of confusion "Well why didn't you say so? Come on in I'm sure he's still sleeping but I can change that. Ehem…EZ YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" Draven yelled. Leona's face was a heavy shade of red at the mention of "girlfriend".

Lux and Vel'koz were hiding behind a corner listening. "_She's dead_, _she's dead, she's dead, she's dead" _Lux repeated in her head as she started walking towards Ezreal apartment until Vel'koz stopped her "Human do not blow our cover and ruin my observation. For now let us wait for them to leave and follow them." The Void creature said calmly. "What makes you think they will leave together? Maybe Ez will tell her to leave. Then I'll have my chance." Lux said hopefully. Vel'koz gave her a blank stare "The chances of that happening are slim, besides the boy seems to like the shield woman. Mutual affection I say." Vel'koz said. Lux's eyes again turned hollow and her face grim "I'll kill her, I'll kill her, and I'll kill her" Lux repeated quietly. Vel'koz studied Lux "_Analyzes complete… Human known as Lux seems to be expressing a Varity of emotions all lethal and has homicidal tendencies...seems to think the boy belongs to her." _Vel'koz thought to himself.

Inside the apartment Draven was showing Leona around "Here's our feasting hall or what Ezreal likes to call it a dining room." Leona nodded and continued following the crazy man until he stopped at a room that had a big flat TV and couches. The walls had pictures of Ezreal and Draven with other champions and a few of just Draven and Ezreal. "This is our entertainment room. Ez dropped a crap ton of cash on it. He even bought his good ol pal Draven a lazy boy. Such a swell guy, But enough about me and our home I'm sure you're just dying to see your boyfriend." Before Leona could even retort a door opened and steam came rushing out. The steam cleared revealing a very naked and wet Ezreal "Draven how many times have I told you to…stop…talking…" Ezreal couldn't even finish as he came face to face with Leona. Neither said a word, Ezreal was like a yordle caught in headlights. Leona's face went from pink to a non-healthy shade of red the more she examined the explorer's toned body "oh my…" She said as she turned away. Ezreal finally snapped out of his stupor and ran back into the bathroom. Draven laughed "Well now you know where our bathroom is. Give him five minutes and he should be out" the crazed man said as he walked towards the entertainment room. Leona followed silently still red from what had transpired.

Ezreal emerged from the bathroom wearing a hooded blue flannel and black jeans. He made his way to the living room or what Draven dubbed "The Entertainment" room. There he saw Draven watching TV and Leona looking at pictures with a smile. Ezreal face went red with embarrassment. "_Great now things are gonna be awkward. Maybe if I sneak away…"_but before Ezreal could follow through Draven noticed him standing there "Oh hey EZ have a nice shower?" Leona turned her attention away from the pictures when Draven greeted Ezreal. An image of a naked Ezreal flashed in her head but she quickly dismissed it. Ezreal glared at Draven but quickly turned his head to face Leona and flash an awkward smile "Hey Leo…what brings you to this neighborhood?" Leona realized Ezreal must be embarrassed about earlier "_I'll just pretend like I didn't see anything…but it was kinda hard NOT to see anything." _Leona blushed lightly and smiled at Ezreal "Well I noticed that we both had a break today from the rift so I thought that maybe we could hangout and walk around…unless you're busy cause if you are I'll understand" Leona said the last bit sadly. Ezreal quickly got over his embarrassment and smiled "Sure I'd love to hangout just let me get my shoes on and we can head out." Leona smiled and nodded. Draven watched the two of them with tears in his eyes "My boy is finally growing up I'm so proud, Extra points for it being an older woman." Ezreal and Leona blushed and glared at Draven.

Outside Lux and Vel'koz were still waiting for our duo to exit the apartment. "What's taking them so long? Ez should have kicked her out by now." Lux said as she paced back and forth. Vel'koz just kept watch of the door "Maybe the boy is a quick worker and is already as you kids would say "Giving her the D." If so I missed my chance to observe the mating process." Lux stopped pacing and gave the void creature deaths stare "Look Ez is not the type of guy to do that and besides if you're so interested in our mating process just wait until that hag leaves then I'll have my turn, then you can observe all you want" Lux said as she pulled out a pocket mirror to apply her make-up. The apartment door opened as soon as Lux was putting on her finishing touches. Leona came out of the apartment which cause Lux's eyes to sparkle with hope "See? I told you Ez would kick her out and you doubted Me." But her joy was short lived when she saw Ezreal coming out of the apartment with Leona.

"Alright Draven I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up." Ezreal said as he glared at Draven. Draven Laughed "Alright Ez you and your girlfriend have fun on your DATE!" before either could deny the mad man's accusations he had already shut the door in their faces. Ezreal just sighed and turned his attention to Leona "I'm really sorry about Draven, and yes he's always like that. So shall we go?" Leona smiled and nodded. Lux was about to show herself until a light enveloped her and Vel'koz "WHAT?! WHY NOW?!" Lux screamed before the light transported them away. Ezreal and Leona shared a confused expression "What was that?" Leona asked quizzically "someone probably just got their cable shut off during a summoners match" Ezreal said jokingly which cause Leona to giggle. The duo made their way down to street level. Ezreal looked at Leona and finally realized she was wear something other than her normal fighting armor. Leona caught Ezreal staring causing her to blush lightly "Is there something on my face?" She asked. Ezreal quickly caught himself and also blushed "Oh uh no it's just I noticed that you're wearing something other than your armor. You look nice….and cute." Ezreal barely said the last part but the sun warrior heard it and blushed "Thank you Ezreal…you look good too _both with and without clothes_" Leona dismissed her inappropriate thought. Ezreal scratched the back of his head shyly "ehehe Thanks." And with that the two began their date.

Meanwhile Lux and Vel'koz finally reached the rift. Lux quickly purchased her items "are you not going to check who we are facing?" her duo Jinx asked quizzically. Lux turned to her carry and sadistically smiled "Why? They're all gonna die anyway so what's the point?" Jinx laughed "I don't know what happened to ya princess but I like it! Now let's go kill some people!" Vel'koz watched as the two made their way to bottom lane. "_Variable L is quickly reaching the breaking point. I must now do my observations alone or risk ruining the mating process_." Vel'koz thought to himself as he made his way down mid lane

**MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED**

* * *

Me: Well chapter 3 went. Now on to chapter 4

Ezreal: ok well you're getting better. Still trash though, making me naked to attract female readers.

Me: I didn't do it for the female readers. I did it for Leona.

Ezreal: What? Why would…

Leona: -stares hungrily at Ezreal-

Ezreal:.. oh…. I NEED AN ADULT!

Leona: -pounces on Ezreal and proceeds to rip off his clothes- I AM AN ADULT!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Here it is Chapter 4!

Leona: YAY!

Ezreal: ….

Me: what's wrong with him?

Leona: He's mad at me and refuses to speak.

Me: Oh is it because of last time?

Leona: it would appear so.

Me: oh get over you Mary Sue. And to my readers please R&amp;R and remember I own nothing.

"Normal speech"

"Thinking"

* * *

We join Ezreal and Leona who are in the middle of a date. They had no idea on what they wanted to do. So for now they just walked around enjoying the weather and each other's company. "So I told the guy Hey you belong in a museum. Boy was he pissed, anytime we're on opposite teams he makes it a goal to kill me at least ten times before the game is over." Ezreal explained "So that's why Garen hates you so much and here I thought he hated you because of the rumor about you and Lux being a couple." Leona said as she laughed at the story. "No no no I told Garen I didn't like Lux in that kind of way. She's my best friend that's all" Ezreal sighed but then he smiled mischievously at Leona "So I heard a rumor you and Graves are a thing and Pantheon is part of the love triangle. Care to let shed some light on this?" Ezreal said jokingly. Leona gave a short laugh "rumors are rumors. Graves and I have a good chemistry in battle nothing more and as for Pantheon we are nothing more than Childhood friends. Besides ... I'm interested in someone else" Leona said with a light blush. Ezreal's chest started to feel strange but he shook it off "oh and whose the lucky guy? Is it someone I know?" he asked curiously.

Leona giggled "It's a secret. But tell you what if you can show me a good time throughout this date I'll drop hints every now and then. If you can figure out who it is before the day is over you win." Ezreal nodded "ok sounds easy enough." Leona smirked "who said I was done with the conditions? You only get 3 chances to guess and if you use up all 3 then the date is over and we go our separate ways." Ezreal only smiled "ok now this is a challenge. I'm sure I'll get it on the second guess though." Leona admired the boys' confidence. "In regards to this morning's incident I'm obliged to give you a hint: He's got a lot of admirers" Ezreal pondered for a moment "_Sounds like Draven but I can't be too sure. I need more hints._" Leona snuck her arm around Ezreals and began dragging him to parts unknown "Don't worry about it now. We have the whole day so let's enjoy ourselves. No use thinking about it now!"

The first stop on the sun warriors list was a clothing store that Ezreal had never seen before. When they entered the store they were greeted by a tall red-head woman "Welcome to The Deathfire blossom where all our clothes are made from the finest and rarest silk My name is…oh it's you two…what does the sun warrior and an explorer want with my store?" the woman glared at the duo. Ezreal looked at the woman as if she was crazy. He had never met this woman in his life and here she knew the both of them. But being the genius he is he started piecing the clues together "_Deathfire blossom, silk, knows who we are,_ Wait a second I didn't know you owned a store Elise. And here I thought your day job was to lure unsuspecting travelers to your spider cave." Ezreal smirked as he received a glare that could kill from the spider-queen "When the man I love asks me to stop sacrificing idiots to my god how could I refuse? But its cause me to look for other things to distract me. So I decided to open this store. Now I'm going to ask again, why are you here?" Leona cleared her throat to get both of their attention "I'm here to shop for some clothes Elise relax Ezreal is my helper." Leona said as she went to look at the clothing. Elise continued to glare at the explorer "If you have a problem with me then say it. We can settle this on the rift" He said annoyed. But before she could reply Leona came up to the register with her clothes "I'm ready to pay Elise. And Ease up on Ezreal; he doesn't know about the bet between you and Shen so it's not his fault. Cut him some slack and get over it. Besides there will always be more chances. Just gotta look for it Elise." Leona said as she winked to Elise. Elise calmed down and nodded as she rang up the clothing "That'll be 1500 Gold, now will that be coins or card?" Leona pulled out her card and swiped it in the machine. "Thank you for shopping at Deathfire Blossom we hope you come again…and Explorer?" Ezreal turned to Elise "I'm sorry for lashing out at you when you didn't know about the agreement between Shen and I. He promised me a date if my team could beat his. And since you were on his team the other day I assumed you knew again I am sorry." Ezreal laughed and nodded "it's alright and like Leo Said there will always be other chances, just got to look for em."

The duo exited the store and began walking. "He's very cocky" Ezreal gave her a confused look "that the second hint Ezreal!" Leona laughed. "Admired by many and cocky? It must be Draven" Ezreal concluded. That response earned Ezreal a smack on the back of the head from his companion "I'm appalled you would even consider that! Two guesses remaining!" Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Leo. You said he was cocky and a lot of people admire him so I assumed it was Draven." Leona glared "Well Draven isn't the only one with a large fan base and cocky, Try harder and smarter." Ezreal nodded at the secret hint she gave him "_Smarter eh? There are a lot of smart champions in the League…Heimer? No can't be…maybe Jayce? He is smart and cocky, and ladies love him…one more clue then just to be safe._" Ezreal noticed a display in one of the shops and turned to Leona to see if she was looking or not. Good thing she was distracted with the other displays "Hey Ezreal how about a movie? There's a cinema down the street from here." Leona said as she turned to the explorer. "Oh uhhhh sure actually a movie sounds great but I'll meet you there I want to get something I saw a few stores back. It shouldn't take longer than five minutes!" The boy said as he ran to find said stores.

Leona was waiting in front of the cinema waiting for Ezreal "Maybe I was being a bit harsh when I smacked him…maybe he ran…I'm such an idiot." Leona felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with the Explorer "Sorry I took longer than I said I would. Long line to get inside and when I got inside the thing I wanted was sold out." Leona was surprised and happy that he came back. "No it's fine. What was the thing you were looking for anyway?" Leona asked quizzically. Ezreal eyes went wide "oh uhh just something for the living room at home. Draven's been complaining about the TV not showing enough channels so I was looking for better equipment." Leona eyed him like a hawk then sighed "you shouldn't spoil him Ezreal it's not good for either of you. Now what movie should we see?" Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the movie posters "Dota 2: Revenge of the Moba's is supposed to be good. I also heard Heroes of the storm is supposed to be movie of the year, up to you Leo." Leona looked at the posters "I saw the first Dota and didn't like it so I'm not gonna even bother with the sequel. I hope Heroes of the storm lives up to the hype." The duo walked up to the ticket box only to be greeted by Orianna robot-girl and fellow champion " . . . . . . ? The machine asked. "Oh hey Ori I'd like two tickets for Heroes of the storm if you could." Ezreal asked the machine. Orianna nodded and printed out two tickets. Ezreal handed Orianna the gold and took the tickets. Ezreal handed Leona her ticket and they both made their way into the theater.

The pair took their seats in the packed theater "I guess everyone came because of the hype." Ezreal said as looked around in the theater. "I hope it will be decent and worth the gold. Otherwise I'd feel bad for you paying for me." Leona said as the movie began. The beginning scene was when all the Heroes met in the desert and the villains showed up to fight. "Wow this movie cuts to the chase doesn't it?" Ezreal whispered. Leona nodded "this is such a flop. No back story or prologue." Ezreal placed his hand over Leona's which caused the sun woman to blush "come on it can't be that bad. I'm sure there's a twist somewhere just keep watching." Ezreal smiled at her. Leona linked their fingers together "yea I guess you're right. Besides I can't let a free ticket go to waste otherwise my date would be upset." Ezreal and Leona quietly laughed and went back to watching the movie.

After an hour or so the movie finally ended and our duo walked out of the theater to see it'd had gotten dark "see I knew there was a twist. Who knew the main character was just dreaming the fight in the beginning and once she woke up she had to go find those Heroes." Leona sighed "But the sad part was when the Main characters love interest turned out to be a villain so they had to fight each other." Ezreal nodded "Yea but he sacrificed himself in the end so he could save her. So I guess he redeemed himself. Say Leo are you hungry? Because I know I am! My treat" Leona was about to protest when her stomach growled which caused Ezreal to laugh "I'll take that as a yes. Come on I'm sure there's gotta be a restaurant around here somewhere." After searching for a few minutes the two finally stopped at a small restaurant called "Yordle Eats" Inside they were greeted by Tristana "Oh hey Ezreal welcome back!….and Leo? Wait are you two on a date?" They nodded and followed Trist to their table "Ok guys your server will be right out with your water and here are your menus. Thanks for choosing Yordle Eats where it doesn't matter what size you are as long as you got the money to pay." And with that the Yordle went back to her post. They began looking through the menu "hmmmm so I'm assuming you've been here before?" Leona asked with her brow raised. Ezreal nervously laughed "yea a few times when I don't feel like cooking or tasting Draven's horrible feasts. This is my first time coming here with someone though. Usually I come alone to enjoy peace but today was a special occasion." Ezreal smiled at Leona which caused her to blush red and hide behind her menu.

"Ehem if you two are done making lovey dovey eyes at each other I'd like to take your orders." The two looked to their side to see Lulu waiting with pen and paper tapping her foot impatiently. Ezreal scratched the back of his head "Oh sorry Lulu could you give us more time? We didn't get to see the all the items on the menu." The Yordle glared at the boy "fine call me over when you're ready to order brat." And with that she walked away to where Tristana and started conversing. Leona looked at Ezreal and saw he wasn't looking at his menu "Do you already know what you want?" Ezreal nodded "Yea I'm getting the EZ special." Leona looked him like he had gone mad "I didn't see an item like that in the menu." Ezreal laughed "That's because it's not in the menu." Ezreal waved for Lulu's attention and the Yordle came back to the table "Are you finally ready boy?" Lulu said glaring at him. Ezreal nodded "I'll have the EZ special and my drink shall be Cherry Smite." Lulu wrote down his order and turned to Leona "And you Always sunny?" Leona glared at the Yordle "I will have the EZ Special as well and my drink shall be a regular smite." Lulu looked at Ezreal "Are you ok if I just make it a Big EZ special? Saves you money and more to eat." Ezreal smiled and nodded "Sure that's fine thanks Lulu. I'll be sure to leave a big tip" The Yordle smiled darkly "Thank you for choosing Yordle Eats your food will out shortly." And with that she made her way into the kitchen to give the chef the order.

"So are you ready for another hint?" Leona said. Ezreal was having so much fun that he forgot about the game. "Sure lay it on me. I'll get it right this time for sure" Leona smiled at his confidence "He's very handsome and a true gentleman." Ezreal thought hard "_Ok he's smart, handsome, and a true gentleman plus a lot of people like him and he's cocky. It's gotta be…_Jayce?" Leona laughed so hard everyone in the restaurant looked at the duo "No no no it's not Jayce good guess though one more chance." Ezreal thought about his last chance "_why am I even bothering trying. It's not my business who she likes. It's not like…I like her or anything._" Leona noticed Ezreal sullen face and decided to lighten the mood "so care to tell me what this EZ special is?" Ezreal smiled "why tell you when you can see for yourself."

Lulu came out of the kitchen with Pix carrying a large tray. "Here you go boy one Big EZ special and two smites one cherry, one plain." Leona looked at what was on the tray "…..Pizza?" She asked confused. Ezreal laughed "you may think it's a normal pepperoni pizza but want until you try it." He said as he picked up a slice. The sun warrior looked at him with disbelief and took a slice herself. She took a bite and her eyes went wide "I think…this might be the best pizza I've ever had…EVER!" Ezreal smiled "It better be after all I came up with the recipe myself and only a handful of people know about it." The rest of the evening they spent eating and talking.

After they devoured the whole thing Ezreal paid and lift Lulu a big tip like he promised. Ezreal checked his gauntlet to see how late it had gotten. He offered to walk Leona home which she happily accepted. The walk to her home was silent but a comfortable silence. Both enjoyed each other's company. When they finally reached her room Ezreal felt a little sad that the date was almost over. "I had fun today and I got some new clothes to boot." Leona smiled. Ezreal nodded "I had a great time too. Oh before you go…" Ezreal reached in his pocket and pulled out a Locket but it wasn't a regular locket. It was a replica model of The Locket Of The Iron Solari. He handed it to her shyly "I saw it earlier today and I thought you'd like it. That whole Draven entertainment room thing was an excuse to go back and buy it." Leona was speechless. Never in her life had someone took the time to buy her something like this. The locket was beautiful.

"Thank you Ezreal I love it. I've always wanted the real thing but that one is for League use only. This is the closest thing to it. Thank you so much." She hugged Ezreal and he hugged her back. "Now for the last hint are you ready?" Ezreal started to panic. He had so much fun with Leona today so he didn't want her to go away if he guesses wrong "Look Leo about the game…" but before he could finish he felt arms wrap around his neck and a warm sensation on his lips. Leona had kissed him…on the lips. At first Ezreal was taken back from the kiss but he gladly returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few seconds the need for air emerged and they broke the kiss. Both of their faces were red and their eyes were glazed "So it was Draven" Ezreal said jokingly in which Leona playfully punched him in the arm. "It's gotten kind of late…do you umm want to stay here for the night?" She asked nervously and blushing like a tomato. Ezreal blushed and nodded, following her into her home.

Little did they know a certain crazed princess saw the whole thing "Ez how could you? We were supposed to be together forever…but don't you worry your Luxy will take care of the hag. I'll make her disappear. You might a little sad when she's gone but don't worry I'll be here for you forever and ever. Nothing can or will ever stop me from making you mine." She silently laughed to herself.

* * *

Me: And the plot thickens

Leona: Our first real kiss! That hussy Lux better not ruin this for me.

Ezreal: ….

Me: god I love not having him speak

Leona: Ezreal darling I'm sorry if I upset you. I just couldn't help myself

Ezreal: …

Leona: -puppy eyes- Please come to bed with me? Momma needs her Explorer.

Me: Pfft old enough to be his momma –gets knocked out by Leona's big ass shield-

Ezreal: hmp fine I forgive you -dumps Ventis's body outside- now scoot over.

Author's note: Hey guys I'll be updating Every Wednesday from now on so come back and check. I'm also considering making this an "M" story which means Lemons and cussing. But if you guys want me to stay "T" let me know in a PM or Review. Oh and if anyone is wondering why Lux is crazy it's because I made her a Yandere in this story. If you don't know what that means look it up I'm Lazy and don't wanna Explain.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Well its Wednesday so you know what that means!

Ezreal: Time for another awesome chapter from an awesome writer!

Me: You read ahead didn't you

Ezreal: Please don't put "**HER**" in this Chapter! I promise I'll behave T_T

Leona: Who is he talking about?

Me: oh you'll see. This is what you get for dumping my body out in the cold and using my house as a –shudders- breeding ground.

Ezreal: Please R&amp;R :'(

"Normal speech"

"_Thinking_"

All was peaceful in the Draven and Ezreal household, the only sounds that could be heard were the snoring of the Glorious Executioner as he was sleeping and it would have remained that way too until he heard the doorbell ring. Usually he wouldn't mind the ringing of the door since the bell made a "DRAVEN!" chant but that was only when he was awake. To say Draven was grumpy would be an understatement; the man was furious and intended to kill whoever was ringing the doorbell. "It's only 5:30 in the morning whoever this is may the Godyr have mercy on their pitiful and non-Draven soul." Draven said as he yawned.

He opened the door that revealed an angry face, Sheriff Caitlyn's angry face to be exact. Draven looked at her like she was insane and was about to ask what she wanted until she beat him to the punch. "Tell Ezreal to get up and pack his things I'm taking him with me to Piltover." She said as she eyed the man down. Draven yawned "He's not here, went on a HOT date yesterday and hasn't come back. Guess the kid got lucky…maybe I should have given him a condom." At first Cait's face went red from embarrassment but then her heart started to ache for some reason. "You're lying. I know Ezreal and he's a dense mother fucker. He wouldn't know if a female liked him even if she said it to his face. Now move aside so I can drag him home." The young sheriff said as she pushed Draven aside.

Draven just yawned "Alright but I'm telling you he's not here. I'm going back to sleep so make sure you lock the door when you leave." With that he made his way back to his room. Cait looked through Ezreals room, checking to see if he was just hiding. She even checked the draws but only to find his boxers which she quickly put back and closed said draw. Feeling let down she was about to leave until she noticed a picture on his dresser. She picked it up and examined it; it was a picture of her and Ezreal when they were just children. They didn't have a care in the world back then, to them or at least her only important thing was that they were together and happy. Feeling motivated again she went to Draven's room and kicked down the door which caused him to be rudely awakened again. Before he could ask her what the hell her problem was she shoved her rifle in his mouth.

"Look you pile of shit you are going to tell me who he went on this so called date with and if I find out you are lying…I'll leave that to your imagination." She said with a smile. Draven narrowed his eyes at her, he wasn't afraid of her but he also wanted to sleep _"Sorry Ez pal I'll make it up to ya."_He made a noise that sound like he was sighing and removed the gun from his mouth "He went on a date with Leona, you know her right? The hot mature woman with a great body and a heavy-ass shield? The one he probably gave the "D" to last night" Caitlyn blushed and smack him with her rifle before she stomped out of the apartment. "Finally I can get me beauty sleep on." And with that the Executioner went back to his dreams, what they are we will never know.

A few hours later at Leona's room our hero had just awoken from his slumber and looked too his side to see the most beautiful thing he ever saw…a sleeping Leona. He remembered yesterday's date and smiled at her. After she had invited him to stay they ended up cuddling and talking the rest of the night. _"No need to rush things we only just started dating. I don't want to ruin things."_ He thought as he smiled at her sleeping form. He was about to get up and make them breakfast but a strong iron-like grip was holding him down "mhmm five more minutes please. Just let me enjoy this a bit longer." She quietly said. The explorer smiled and remained in bed as Leona snuggled up closer to him. _"Today is starting out great. Nothing can ruin this."_ He thought to himself. Oh boy…

After over indulging her and allowing 30 minutes instead of 5, Ezreal reminded her that they were on call today so they had to get up and get ready. As Leona was getting ready and putting her armor on, she smelled an amazing and delicious aroma. Following her nose she was led to her kitchen and saw Ezreal cooking what appeared to be Eggs and Bacon while humming a Pentakill song. Leona snuck up behind the Explorer and hugged him from behind "Thank you for letting me sleep in some more and for making breakfast. I usually don't have time to make a proper meal so I get something from the Cafeteria before a match." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. Ezreal smiled "If you want I could stop by early every other day and make you something, since you know… you are my Girlfriend." Ezreal cheeks got hot as he said the last bit.

Leona's heart fluttered when Ezreal called her his Girlfriend, you see when a strong independent woman like Leona falls in love they fall in love hard. After Breakfast Leona cleaned up the dishes, Ezreal offered to help but she told him it only fair she does the dishes since Ezreal cooked. Once Leona was finished, she and Ezreal left her dorm only to be greeted by Cait who didn't look too happy. "S-s-so that buffoon was telling the truth. You really did go on a date yesterday and you spent the night together!" Cait said clearly getting the wrong idea. "I-I-I didn't think you of all people would do something like this after one date. You probably did this and that to her didn't you!?" She pointed a finger at Ezreal blushing.

She then turned her attention to Leona "And you! Have you no shame?! For Godyr sakes woman you're older than him! At least stick to men your own age and not little boys!" Cait ended her rant out of breath. Ezreal was about to retort and deny her claims when Leona shushed him "Look girl what Ezreal and I do in our private time is none of your concern. I do not know nor do I care where you got these perverse ideas from but Ezreal and I just started dating. Also I am a grown woman, who I date and have relations with is my own choice." Leona said in a commanding voice. Ezreal stood there with his mouth open while Cait just got angrier but before she could respond, both she and Leona were ported away to the Rift. "Well that can't be good…" Ezreal said to himself knowing the dangers of two people angry at each other being ported to the rift at the same time. "It would appear that you also have your fair share of trouble, Explorer." A voice startled Ezreal, causing him to shift away. He turned to see where the voice was coming from but all he saw was an empty hallway. That is until Shen dropped down from the shadows like the ninja he is.

Ezreal breathe a sigh of relief "Dude Shen you got to stop doing that. You almost gave me a heart attack. Shit's not cool man, not cool." Shen nodded an apology and remained silent. Ezreal feeling awkward decided to strike up a conversation "So is there anything you need from me?" The boy asked knowing that the Kinkou ninja rarely ever seeks anyone out unless it was mission related. Shen sighed "I have been kicked out of the order for…reasons. And I cannot return until I resolve the issues. Before you ask how I got kicked out of my own order it, it was a group decision." Ezreal stood there dumbfounded "It's because of the Katerina and Elise thing isn't it?" Ezreal said with a grin. The Ninja narrowed his eyes at the explorer and nodded. Ezreal laughed "So what do you need me for?" He asked curiously. Shen closed his eyes "This is humiliating but I would like to stay at your place for a while. Until I can get everything settled down, I will pay for lodging and food so you need not worry."

Ezreal pondered this for a moment _"Well we do have an extra room and also and an extra person around to keep Draven busy would be nice. Kat wouldn't even bother coming over to find Shen since she hates Draven with a passion. I do also owe him for all those times he's saved me in a match."_ Ezreal smiled and nodded "Glad to have you staying with us, Roomie." Ezreal said as he extended his hand out which the ninja shook. Ezreal then showed Shen to his or rather their apartment; little did they know they were being watched by a certain spider-queen _"Thank you my dear explorer for giving me an opening I needed. Now I know where my lover will be staying. And if what I heard is true then there should be natural "Kat" repellent in your humble abode."_

"**WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT"**

The announcer said as the match began. Fate decided it would be a good and funny idea to put Leona and Caitlyn on the Blue team "Look just don't get in my way, and try not to get killed hmmm?" The Sheriff said as she bought her items and proceeded to walk down bot lane. The support glared at her as she walked away. She quickly bought her items as well and followed Cait to the lane only to come face to face with their worst (and annoying) nightmare. "Why hello ladies fancy meeting you here. How do ya want to get killed today?" The Glorious Executioner said as he twirled his axes. His support a new champion, Braum face palmed at his comment. Both Cait and Leona narrowed their eyes at Draven "YOU!" they both exclaimed with hate and annoyance. Both women looked at each other shocked but slowly started to smile at one another and shook each other's hands "The enemy of my enemy is my friend!" they both said. They got in position and stared their opponents down.

**BLUE TEAM DOUBLE KILL! FIRST BLOOD!**

Me: Well there ya go. Shorter than the last chapter but eh twas busy.

Ezreal: Oh… well that wasn't too bad. At least she didn't shoot me as soon as she saw me. –Bullet clips his hair- O_O

Me: you were saying?

Caitlyn: Next time I won't miss.

Leona: Why is she here?! I thought it was just supposed to be the three of us

Me: Meh I felt like adding a special guest. Don't worry though it's only gonna be every once and awhile.

Caitlyn: Did I ruin your fun? You sound jealous and insecure afraid I'll take your lover BOY away? Cause I will.

Leona: she's joking right? She can't do that can she?

Me: I don't know. She's never hit me with a shield. She also didn't dump my body outside my own house.

Ezreal &amp; Leona: Have mercy! :'(

Author's notes: hey guys I uploaded a new story for LoL. Check it out if you have the time. I'm also making a crossover story for LoL but it's a surprise so look for it in the future!


	7. Chapter 6 Kappa

Me: I live!

Ezreal &amp; Leona: HE LIVES!

Me: Sorry guys i have been away for a long time but I'm back...with a teaser

.

Ezreal: A teaser? really?

Me:shut up you aren't even meta any more.

Ezreal: BibleThump

Me: I don't own League of Kappa

**PENTAKILL… ACE!**

The announcer said as Caitlyn smiled "Boom…headshot." She had just finished off Azir and is now ending the game by hitting the enemy nexus. "Good job sheriff!" Leona said as she walked up to the girl. She extended her hand out for a handshake only for the sheriff to smack it away. "Do not be mistaken. we are not friends … and I will take that buffoon back with me to his parents so enjoy whatever time you have left with him…. but good job to you too" She said as she gave leona a smirk then proceeded to walk away. The warrior just looked at the retreating form of the cop in confusion. _"Strange girl"_ she thought to herself. Leona never really understood Caitlyn but after the recent events she knew one thing for sure, Caitlyn was secretly in love with Ezreal.

Me: Next chapter is coming soon guys. I am not dead.

Ezreal: Dang

Leona: Ezreal!


End file.
